Talk:Twilight Sparkle/@comment-24.154.139.151-20130223171248
@ TheSitcomLover, I can see you put effort into your petition. I know it is critical for you to get your point across. I will never get why people would want negetivity to happen. Say if someone worked to be a Doctor, which is close to 8 or 12 years in a univerity, then someone tells that doctor, "Sorry, but we think you be better at being a busboy", not that doctor is a bus boy. Looked at Mr. and Mrs Cake, They own a business it would not be fare if they lose it because some one things they will be better with out it when they work for it. So if Twilight has been working all this time refer to the first epsoide of MLP:FIM to become a princess why take it away? I would be mad,disappointed if something I worked for will be taking away because of selfish reasons. The petition reasons are just fears of the unknown, fears of uncertianity. Fear if change. fear of new or different things. Also from the petition..."I think only two winged unicorns (Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash) are good enough." Fluttershy and Raindow Dash are not unicorns, they are pegsuses or winged horse as the wording is. Twilight is still the same. she just grew (character growth, I mean). Change could be a good. The petition is trying to hold on to the old. I found the petition childish, immature and to attached to a show. In one view it can be seeing as a petulant, tantrum-throwing child. It also states "I am suffering from all these fears," which this thinking leads to putting their self into cages, look at the comments of the petition. One said something horrible and letting a show control them. I know you feel insecure, but I am not the one making you feel that way. I can tell you’re feeling insecure. It is really in your words. I know It’s important for you to resolve your feelings yourself than taking it out on the here and a petition. Which the comments on here about the petition is really spamming the wiki. I said live for your choices and for the greater love, becoming a better person. That would been more love in your life. Do you want fighting and causing suffering or coming to an agreement and accepting that there are different viewpoints and understand them. To make the world better and more peaceful. The petition and fighting about changing Twilight back, have not been for the greater good, they have been the cause of suffering. If you don't want to do, fine. Don't become a better person, or grow into a great person, I know you can be. you can dislike twilight as an alicorn princess and others may love. Why not agreement and accept there are other viewpoints than fighting, causing suffering. Change can and will be good, nothing ever stays the same. If I wrote a petition for each change in my life, nothing will get done, I will be sad,lonely and stuffering . I will not be happy or satify with anything because all my time will be lose on petitions that would seem childish and immature to the ones that have grew. Maybe even laughing at some because it will be silly. I will say it again live your life and not let a show control you. It is a show, it should not be effect anyone like I have seen; to much attachment. I will not be signing your petition.